Penny Fabre (Soulcalibur character) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Penelope Astrid "Penny" Fabre is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Mitch Moran. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Penny has purple eyes and curly, orange hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's from Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Penny's main weapon is Chained Kozuka. Two short swords, each with a short blade and long hilt, connected with thread. It was originally conceived by a street performer as a prop for use in acrobatics. It definitely lacks the sturdiness of a real weapon. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Penny is a young knight so she always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Penny throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Penny punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Penny wears azure knight armor, a white heavy belt, a white cape, and a white head dress. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore an azure elegant dress, white gloves, azure tights, and azure boots. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar outfit to that one from Soul Calibur III. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit in Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Penny Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Hear Gear (11,13) Hair: Curly Sides (04,20) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (24,26) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (26,26) Arms: Punisher's Gauntlets (26,26) Shoulders: Heavy Pads (26,26) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,18) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,18 and 26,26) Lower Legs: Leather Pants (24,26) Feet: Punisher's Leg Armor (24,26) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 04,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''A futile effort.'' *''You're quite a disgusting sight to behold.'' *''I'm going to put an end to your annoying cries.'' *''See? I told you that it's futile.'' *''If you don't hurry up and run away, I'm going to kill you.'' *''Why don't you hurry up and disappear?'' *''Don't expect to get away that easily.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''You fool!'' *''Die!'' *''How irritating!'' *''How slow are you?'' *''You idiot!'' *''Hey, what the matter?'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What, are you afraid?'' - Taunt *''Such a wasted effort.'' - Taunt *''Guh!...'' *''What was that?'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 100 2515.JPG 100 2516.JPG 100 2517.JPG 100 2518.JPG 100 2519.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h43m57s70.png|Penny wielding Chained Kozuka. Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h44m15s169.png|Penny wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h44m38s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h44m56s46.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h45m09s215.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h46m19s177.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h46m56s23.png|Penny wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle.